3ans déjà
by Minerve
Summary: Il réfléchit sur son futur, il menace de se suicider… LEGER SPOILER DU TOME6


_**3ans déjà.**_

**Auteur :** Minerve, toujours aussi logique !

**Résumé : **Il réfléchit sur son futur, qu'il menace de se suicider…

**Note : LEGER SPOILER DU TOME 6 ! Par contre légère modification, HARRY NE SORT PAS AVEC GINNY… Pour les yaois, c'est pas vraiment simple, mdr**

**Note2 : **Re bonne anniversaire ma puce. J'espère que tu apprécieras cet os. Et que vous aussi vous l'aimerez.

**Note3 : **Le texte en italique est une poésie-chanson que j'ai fait en pensant à LUI (So, tu devrais comprendre), je l'ai modifié pour que cela convienne avec cette univers.

_

* * *

_

Tu sais, amour

_La vie, c'est dur._

_Car on ne sait pas toujours_

_Quel sera notre futur._

Quand j'avais quatorze ans, je pensais que mon futur allait s'arrêter avec la guerre, avec la mort d'un des deux opposant, à la mort de Potter ou du Lord. Il me semblait logique que je devais suivre mon père… Je n'aimais pas les moldus, ils avaient bousillé ma vie car père leur vouait une haine énorme…

Mais quand j'ai du suivre son précepte, quand j'ai du tuer pour sauver ma vie et celle de ma famille, je n'ai pas pu, je le voulais… non, je ne le voulais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'on me surveillait, que quelqu'un était énormément déçu de moi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ma respiration était difficile.

Et là, quand les autres sont arrivés, je compris. J'ai compris pourquoi je t'avais détesté dès notre première rencontre, je pensais que tu avais eu une magnifique enfance au contraire de la mienne ; j'ai compris pourquoi te voir avec tes amis me faisait comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur… J'ai compris que la sensation d'être surveillé que je ressentais, la sensation de déception qu'y m'emprisonnait le cœur venait du fait que je t'aimais.

En quelques secondes, j'aurais pu bousillé mon bonheur, si j'avais réussi à sortir cette phrase… La vie tient parfois qu'à un fil, une phrase.

Je ne l'ai pas prononcé, je ne le pouvais pas… J'avais envie de dire « Je t'aimes » au lieu de dire « Avada Kedavra »

Et il m'a emporté pour me protéger de… je ne sais même pas de quoi.

J'avais 17ans, j'avais failli tuer un homme et l'amour pour un autre homme m'en avait empêché, on m'avait mis loin de toute civilisation pour me protéger… Vraiment, rien n'allait, ma vie était moche et mon futur n'allait être pas plus heureux que mon passé.

_Il y a cinq ans,_

_Je ne te connaissais pas,_

_Et à Milan,_

_J'faisais mes premiers pas._

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 26ans et je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis cette nuit là.

Après avoir était « kidnappé » pour me « protéger », ma vie fut mouvementée, tout les trois mois, on me faisait changer d'endroit.

A mon vingtième anniversaire, la guerre était finie, je pouvais enfin reprendre une vie normale… Mais pas en Angleterre, voilà un pays que je ne pourrais plus… Donc, j'ai tapé à pouf dans tout les autres pays que j'avais « visité », l'Italie…

De toute façon, dans l'état où j'étais, j'aurais préféré le pôle nord à l'Angleterre, trop de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai visité l'Italie avant de m'installer à Milan… C'est beau Milan, tu ne trouves pas ?

Moi, j'aime bien. Ca me change de la grisaille de ma vie… et le soleil ne me bousille pas ma peau d'ange, comme tu disais si bien.

A ce moment-là, j'aimais la ville comme j'aimais ma vie… Ce n'était pas la joie, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, et puis, et puis, c'était il y a cinq ans.

Quasiment trois mois après mon installation dans cette ville, ma logeuse m'a proposé de sortir à une fête, je ne sais pas en quel honneur. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai accepté d'y aller.

L'ambiance était… italienne comme dirait Blaise. C'était chaleureux, j'avais envie de me perdre, j'avais envie de tout oublier, envie d'oublier toute ma vie. De toute manière, ma vie est nulle, alors… Je ne perdrais pas grand' choses si j'oubliais tout… Juste une chose qui m'attristerai, ne plus penser à moi. Mais si j'oublie tout, j'oublierai que je t'ai aimais et je souffrirai moins.

Et là, comme dans un rêve, je t'ai vu. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve car tu m'as fait un sourire de reconnaissance, tu m'avais reconnu, tu te rappelais de moi.

Tu étais aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, tu avais peut-être un peu grandi, tu étais peut-être un peu plus musclé… Une chose est sûr, cela faisait quatre ans que je ne t'avais pas vu mais je t'aimais tout de même autant.

Malgré le bruit ambiant, je ne voyais que toi.

_Tu m'as prit par la main_

_Pour me faire danser_

_Ensuite, on s'est aimé_

_Sans penser au lendemain._

La musique a retentit, je ne sais plus ce que c'était… D'ailleurs, je pense que je ne l'ai jamais su.

Tu a du me guider sur la piste de danse, car je ne t'avais pas entendu me demander une danse. Mes yeux dans tes yeux, je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien d'autre que tes belles émeraudes.

Nos corps se mouvaient sur le rythme. Ta main sur la mienne me semblait bouillante, elle électrisait ma peau, mon corps…

De l'énergie à l'état pur sortait de toi. J'aurai pu rester des heures dans tes bras, ma tête sur ton épaule… Mais l'heure s'écoule toujours trop vite lorsque l'on aime le moment.

Trois heures du matin… Le temps avait couru quand j'avais été dans tes bras. Tu m'as dit que tu devais retourner à ton appart. Je t'ai laissé partir en étant sur que j'avais fait un beau rêve. Et tu es revenu, et tu m'as dit que tu voulais me revoir le lendemain… pour dîner.

Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir, je ressentais encore ta peau contre la mienne. J'avais des traînées de chaleur sur tout mon corps, j'étais encore dans le cocon de protection que tu avais fait autour de moi.

Le lendemain, j'étais encore sur mon nuage. Je marchais vers notre lieu de rendez vous, sans penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Je pensais que peut-être je pourrais avoir un futur radieux pour faire une énorme séparation avec mon passé de merde.

Le dîner était délicieux… car tu avais tout choisi. Quand je t'avais vu, je n'avais plus réussi à parler. Ta présence à mes côtés était vraiment un magnifique cadeau que l'on me faisait… Mais je savais que tous les cadeaux que l'on me faisait, on me les arrachait après.

L'après midi, que l'on a passé ensemble était aussi très bien. J'ai retrouvé mon sourire que j'avais perdu… Non, je n'avais jamais sourit réellement, j'avais toujours un sourire narquois. Là, je souriait comme un homme heureux, tu disais que j'avais un sourire d'ange…

Pour toi, j'étais un ange… Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était un ange des ténèbres ou des lumières.

Enfin, notre après-midi se passa en découverte de la ville, voilà trois mois que j'y étais et je ne connaissais rien du tout.

Notre souper fut sublime… sûrement parce que j'étais dans ton appartement, parce que si je me rappelle bien, tu avais fait brûlé la nourriture… Bon, c'était de ma faute, je t'avais donné un bisous sur la joue et toi, tu m'avais répondu mais sur la bouche.

Puis, sur le divan, tu m'avais conduit. Tu m'avais embrassé et lentement, tu m'avais déshabillé. Mais tu savais que je n'avais jamais franchi le cap, tu me l'avais dit dans l'après midi, notre conversation avait vraiment était particulier. Donc, tu as été doux, délicat, tendre. Je t'aimais encore plus qu'avant si était possible. Lorsque tu avais voulu m'enlever mon pantalon, j'avais rigolé en te disant qu'il y avait de la fumée.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un sauté aussi vite en sortant sa baguette et en jetant un sort pour arrêter le début de feu qu'il y avait dans la cuisine… Sûrement un stigmate de la guerre, j'ai rigolé… encore un truc que tu m'as appris.

Donc, le repas totalement cramé fut vite remplacé par de succulentes pizzas. Une bonne journée, suivit d'un bon repas, j'ai vraiment adoré notre journée. Mais malheureusement, je devais rentrer chez moi… Je n'avais pas réussi à atteindre la porte car tu m'avais saisi dans tes bras et tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais plus supporter l'idée de me perdre, tu ne voulais plus me lâcher et c'est comme cela que tu m'as traîné dans ta chambre. Tu m'as déposé sur le lit et tu t'es changé. Nous étions tout les deux en boxer, tu m'a repris dans tes bras. Et protégé par tes bras, je me suis endormi.

_Tu m'as prit par la taille_

_Pour m'emmener discuter_

_Mais on a surtout rigolé_

_D'cette bataille._

Pendant la nuit, j'ai fais un cauchemar et tu m'as serré encore plus fort dans tes bras. Je me suis calmé aussitôt et je me suis rendormi.

Au matin, tu m'as réveillé au moyen de baisers, le plus doux réveil que j'ai eu depuis des années. Je ne voulais pas me lever, j'avais trop peur de me faire rejeter, de devoir partir.

Tu m'as parlé de toutes les blessures que la guerre t'avait données, tu m'as dis que toutes tes blessures étaient fermé sauf une, celle que je t'avais donnée en partant de Poudlard.

J'ai pleuré en me rappelant toute mes années de galère, j'ai pleuré en essayant de te faire taire. Tu as donc décidé de me raconter toutes vos bêtises de guerre, notre journée se déroula très bien, elle fut parfaite. On a parlé encore et encore, on a appris par cœur l'autre, le corps de l'autre.

Un mois plus tard, je continuai l'avancement de mes connaissances. Avec toi, j'ai appris l'amour, j'ai appris comment on se sentait d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un après avoir fait l'amour. J'ai appris à être bien, à avoir confiance en moi.

J'ai appris la vie et j'en suis content. Nous étions heureux…

_On dit que l'amour n'a pas de frontière,_

_Qu'elle peut tout abattre y compris ces grands murs._

_On dit que l'amour n'a pas de barrière,_

_Et qu'elle nous réunira sûrement dans l'futur._

Et puis… et puis… et bien, rien. Tu as du partir en voyage pour ton travail. Tu as du partir dans un coin perdu de la terre, je ne sais même plus l'endroit… Je pense tromper qui en disant cela ? Moi ! Tu es parti à Aleo. Tu vois personne ne connaît ton île paumé… **_(NDA : pour votre culture, Aleo est, si j'ai tout compris, une île de l'archipel de Vanuatu, à l'est de l'Australie)_**

Je n'ai pas pu te retenir, tu étais aussi détruit que moi de devoir y aller, mais tu n'avais pas le choix…

Et maintenant, je me languis de toi. Tu sais, j'ai survécu pendant mon exil forcé en pensant à toi, puis je t'ai trouvé. Et maintenant, je t'ai reperdu.

Le courrier est lent, comme si les hiboux refusaient d'aller te rejoindre sur cette île. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que je t'envois une lettre, j'attend avec impatience ta réponse, même si je sais que je n'aurais de réponse avant le mois d'après… Mais j'ai toujours l'espoir que tu sois revenu en Italie ou même que tu sois en Grèce, que tu sois dans un endroit assez civilisé pour que je puisse te rejoindre en transplanant. Car sur ton île, tu es coupé de tout…

Nous avons toujours des ennemis ; avant les mangemorts et maintenant, ton travail… J'aurais du partir avec toi. Ainsi, je ne devrais pas serrer dans mes bras ton cousin qui a gardé ton odeur grâce à un sort. C'est pratique la magie tout de même.

Je ne pensais pas que je m'étais autant attaché à toi… Mais maintenant, je sais que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un m'aime, j'ai besoin de savoir que je suis protégé… Et loin, de toi, je doute de tout cela.

J'ai froid la nuit car tu n'es pas dans le lit, j'ai froid le jour car je ne suis plus dans tes bras. J'ai envie d'aller te rejoindre, mais tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas le faire, tu m'as promis que tu ferrais au plus vite pour me rejoindre dans ton appartement.

Et moi comme un con, j'attends. Tu savais que j'allais faire ce que tu m'avais demandé, tu as du avoir pitié de moi et ne pas osé me dire que tu me quitter. Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

_Et vlà déjà trois ans_

_Que j'attends après toi._

_Et tu sais que trois ans,_

_C'est super long sans toi._

Demain sera l'anniversaire de ta disparition… Trois ans que j'attends, trois ans que mon cœur bat dès que l'on frappe à notre porte, trois ans que je rêve de toi près de moi, trois ans que je fantasme sur nos retrouvailles.

Peut-être que l'année prochaine, tu reviendra ! Mais tu ne me trouveras pas, je n'existerais plus. Mon cœur va bientôt être irrémédiablement brisé, tous les jours, je sens de nouvelles fractures. J'ai mal au cœur.

Mais tes lettres mettent du baume sur mon cœur, tu as l'air de dire que bientôt tu seras avec moi, j'attends ce moment depuis que tu es parti. C'est con d'aimer à ce point, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu m'as ensorcelé. **(Eurk, cette phrase me fait penser à la chanson de Lorie, mdr. Ca bousillé un peu mon histoire. Vous ne trouvez pas ?)**

Ce soir quand j'irai me coucher, ma tête sur ton oreille en pensant que c'est toi. Et je penserais encore une fois à nous deux, à notre bonheur.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Ma lettre ce finit par ses derniers mots.

Je t'embrasse fort, mon aimé, mon amour. J'aurais voulu t'embrasser pour te prouver tout mon amour.

Draco Malfoy

_On dit que la vie est un vrai trésor._

_3ans, qu't'es parti_

_Et que moi, je suis mort._

_Reviens dans ma vie._

Hier, j'ai posté ma lettre pour toi, Harry. Et aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à refaire notre dernière journée ensemble, comme tout les ans.

Tu me manques énormément, tu me manques beaucoup trop. J'ai envie de mourir pour pouvoir à tout jamais veiller sur toi. C'est con à dire mais je pense que j'aurais moins mal si j'étais avec toi.

Maintenant, il est 18heures, il y a exactement 3ans tu as pris cet avion de malheur.

Je voudrais me tuer pour ne pas souffrir, mais je ne le fais pas… Car je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore, et si tu m'aimes, tu souffrirais trop de me voir mort. Alors, je continue à t'attendre.

Mais c'est dur… Mais j'attends. Je me suis enfermé dans notre appartement au cas où tu rentrerais à l'improviste, je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de bonheur commun.

J'écris, j'écris, j'écris… Une chanson de malheur qui résume ma vie me revient à chaque fois que je pense à toi. C'est ennuyant car cette chanson est triste, vraiment triste.

Tout à coup, j'entends un énorme bruit, je regarde par la fenêtre. Et je vois qu'il y a eu un accident de voiture, une petite fille est bloquée dans une des voitures, sa mère tente de la faire sortir mais n'y parvient pas. Alors, je descends en me disant que je parviendrais à la dégager et si je n'y arrive pas avec mes mains, j'y arriverai avec ma baguette.

La mère est en larme, je vois que sa blouse est pleine de sang. Je lui demande si elle a mal quelque part, et devant sa réponse positive, je l'installe sur le bord de la route et je demande aux femmes de la surveiller, puis je m'approche de la petite fille.

Alexandra est le nom de la petite fille, je touche ses jambes et je lui demande si elle sent ma main. Elle me répond que oui, je suis rassuré car cela signifie qu'elle n'a rien à la colonne vertébrale. Lorsque ma mort ressort de la voiture, je la voie rouge de sang. Je panique un peu et j'essaye de me rappelle ce que Harry me disait (j'ai oublié de vous dire que mon bel amour est médecin). Je préfère ne pas la bouger et d'attendre l'ambulance qui seront mieux que moi ce qu'il faut faire. Je lui prends la main et je la calme lentement.

-Mon dieu, s'exclama une voix derrière mon dos, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a-t-il des blessés ? Je suis médecin.

Cette voix qui me donne des frissons dans le dos, c'est celle de Harry.

-Harry, vient ici, cette petite fille a besoin de toi.

Il se précipite sur moi tellement vite que je me demande s'il n'a pas transplané.

Finalement, la petite fille n'avait rien. Et ne le répétez pas mais j'avais été effrayé par de la sauce tomate. La maman, elle saignait mais ce n'était pas très grave. Elles furent tout de même emmenées à l'hôpital.

Harry lui m'avait pris par la taille dès que l'ambulance était partie, ensuite, il m'avait pris dans ses bras tel une marié dans les bras de son aimé.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, il m'installa sur le divan comme lors de notre première journée. Il me déshabilla puis il me dit :

-J'ai demandé à changé d'endroit. J'en avait marre de ne plus te voir, je voulais te faire cette surprise, mais tu m'as encore plus surpris par ta lettre. Tu sais je t'aime aussi et je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

Et il sauta sur moi, et il m'aima.

C'était la meilleure journée de ma vie.

JE T'AIME HARRY POTTER-MALFOY… et tout les autres noms que tu voudras bien que je te nomme.

_

* * *

Je déteste la fin, je la trouves trop rapide… Mais ce n'est pas grave… J'espère que vous vous allez aimer et surtout que toi, Sophie, tu vas aimer._

_Je la changerai ptete un jour, si vous trouvez aussi, qu'elle est trop rapide._

_GROS BISOUS MA PUCE ET SUPER BON ANNIF !_

_Kiss Minerve_


End file.
